flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Veined
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be brewed starting at level 24. It takes 10 hours to brew, awards 12,000 XP, and requires the following: **2 Gold Muck **2 Grey Slime **3 Yellow Sludge **4 Azurite **1 Reinforced Glass Beaker **100,000 Usage *''Specialty Item: to use this item, left-click on it in your Hoard. This will pull up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking on the dragon will show you a preview of them with a Veined tertiary gene before actually changing their current tertiary. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their tertiary gene to Veined. Appearance The Veined gene gives a dragon veins of color throughout their body, as if they were a gemstone. The patterning very is asymmetric and appears only on one wing and leg rather than both. Veined Bogsneak M.png|Gold Veined on a male Bogsneak Veined Bogsneak F.png|Purple Veined on a female Bogsneak Veined Bogsneak H.png|Clay Veined on a hatchling Bogsneak VeinedCoatlmale.png|Mist Veined on a male Coatl VeinedCoatlfemale.png|Grape Veined on a female Coatl VeinedCoatlbaby.png|Smoke Veined on a hatchling Coatl Veined fae m.png|Emerald Veined on a male Fae Veined fae f.png|Bronze Veined on a female Fae Veined fae h.png|Garnet Veined on a hatchling Fae Veined guardian m.png|Stone Veined on a male Guardian Veined guardian f.png|Lapis Veined on a female Guardian Veined guardian h.png|Flint Veined on a hatchling Guardian Veined imperial m.png|Turquoise Veined on a male Imperial Veined imperial f.png|Mantis Veined on a female Imperial Veined imperial h.png|Sunset Veined on a hatchling Imperial Veined mirror m.png|Bubblegum Veined on a male Mirror Veined mirror f.png|Tarnish Veined on a female Mirror Veined mirror h.png|Steel Veined on a hatchling Mirror Veined nocturne m.png|Eldritch Veined on a male Nocturne Veined nocturne f.png|Amber Veined on a female Nocturne Veined nocturne h.png|Swamp Veined on a hatchling Nocturne Veined pearlcatcher m.png|Ice Veined on a male Pearlcatcher Veined pearlcatcher f.png|Brick Veined on a female Pearlcatcher Veined pearlcatcher h.png|Marigold Veined on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Veined ridgeback m.png|Eggplant Veined on a male Ridgeback Veined ridgeback f.png|Seafoam Veined on a female Ridgeback Veined ridgeback h.png|Cornflower Veined on a hatchling Ridgeback Veined skydancer m.png|Cream Veined on a male Skydancer Veined skydancer f.png|Cinnamon Veined on a female Skydancer Veined skydancer h.png|Raspberry Veined on a hatchling Skydancer Veined snapper m.png|Ruby Veined on a male Snapper Veined snapper f.png|Slate Veined on a female Snapper Veined snapper h.png|Thicket Veined on a hatchling Snapper Veined spiral m.png|Denim Veined on a male Spiral Veined spiral f.png|Platinum Veined on a female Spiral Veined spiral h.png|Spring Veined on a hatchling Spiral Veined tundra m.png|Banana Veined on a male Tundra Veined tundra f.png|Midnight Veined on a female Tundra Veined tundra h.png|Blue Veined on a hatchling Tundra Veined wildclaw m.png|Honeydew Veined on a male Wildclaw Veined wildclaw f.png|Rose Veined on a female Wildclaw Veined wildclaw h.png|Auburn Veined on a hatchling Wildclaw History *Veined was released on November 5th, 2019.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2775239 Trivia *The appearance of this gene resembles what broken pottery and ceramics look like after being repaired with the kintsugi technique. See Also References Category:Tertiary Gene